USM: Story Challenges
by Araneae Siqua
Summary: I will be posting MULTIPLE challenges for people to write a specific type of story! Inside is more details
1. The Power Swap

Hey guys, TFB here!

So, I have a story challenge for you guys out there. I'm challenging one of you guys(or more) to write a story in which the team swap powers!

Yup. The team swaps powers.

I have a couple of requirements, though.

**REQUIREMENT #1:** I want Peter to end up with Nova's powers. that would be TOTALLY ironic, and I would laugh my socks off.

**REQUIREMENT #2**: If you choose to incorporate romance into your story involving Peter, I'd like him to be paired up with either Ava or MJ. If you don't want to do romance, that's also perfectly fine with me.

**REQUIREMENT #3:** This should not be a one-shot. it should contain multiple chapters, at the minimum, 4.

**REQUIREMENT #4:** PLEASE do not use ANY OCs. In this type of story, I just don't think it would turn out well.

**REQUIREMENT #5:** For the love of all things Spidey, USE SPELL-CHECK OR HIRE A BETA IF YOU ARE NOT ADEPT AT SPELLING/GRAMMAR! I absolutely HATE it when people don't use correct grammar and spelling(not to mention punctuation). Please, just use spell-check. It takes a few clicks. Use it.

I also have some optional things, if you want, that I would REALLY like to see happen.

**OPTIONAL #1:** Peter's identity(or the whole team's identities) to be revealed to at least one of the following: Aunt May, Harry Osborn, MJ Watson, or Flash Thompson.

**OPTIONAL #2:** For the antagonist in this particular story, I'd like Deadpool, Loki, or Electro.

Again, those two are OPTIONAL. You don't have to, but I'd like to see them happen.

Contact me if you're going to write it- and contacting me is not a commitment to write it! if you decide to back out of the challenge or not do it for whatever reason, go right ahead! I'm not asking you to contact me so I can hold you to your word, I just want to read the story! I will follow your story and review every chapter!

**BEFORE I FORGET:**

**This is not the only challenge I will be posting on this story. I will post more, so follow if you want a different challenge :3**

Happy writing!

-TFB


	2. The Classic Gender-Bend

Okay, hey, I'm back with another challenge!

I've had a couple requests to put together a Gender-bending challenge, so I have done it!

**CHALLENGE:** Spider-Man, through one way or another(that's up to you), has turned into a girl! Your job is to have Spidey experience the hardships of being a girl, along with the hormones, instincts, and sexism!

As before, I have requirements.

**REQUIREMENT #1: **Spidey must TURN INTO a girl. it shouldn't be that it's a universe where he IS a girl, just where he turns INTO one. It will be a LOT funnier that way, guaranteed.

**REQUIREMENT #2: **Another important one, NO OCs. It's irrelevant to the storyline. Unless your OC is a very background character, like a civilian with a one-chapter cameo, this story should not contain him/her.

**REQUIREMENT #3: **This should not be a one-shot. 'nuff said. This is a topic that deserves, like, at least TEN chapters! Probably more!

**REQUIREMENT #4:** Like I mentioned in my previous challenge, PLEASE USE SPELL-CHECK OR HIRE A BETA IF YOU ARE NOT ADEPT AT SPELLING/GRAMMAR! It really bugs me when people write stories like they're just texting a friend. I understand if you're not perfect, or if English isn't your native language. I don't mind the occasional mistake or typo. It's just when it happens constantly.

**REQUIREMENT #5: **Peter's secret ID should be reveal to his aunt at some point in the story. I don't think he's going to be able to explain how he suddenly switched genders. Brains, people, brains.

AND the optionals...

**OPTIONAL #1: **You can have the entire team gender-swap, as well, if you want! Because I'd LOVE to see that- but again, this is optional.

**OPTOINAL #2: **For the main villain, I'd like to see Doc. Ock, Loki, or The Lizard- and again this is entirely optional.

Again, those are OPTIONAL.

Contact me via PM if you're going to write it- and contacting me is not a commitment to write it! if you decide to back out of the challenge or not do it for whatever reason, go right ahead! I'm not asking you to contact me so I can hold you to your word, I just want to read the story! I will follow your story and review every chapter!

Happy writing!

-TFB


	3. The Kids

I'm BACK with another challenge! I actually REALLY wanted to write it myself, but my common sense told me that it would be left for the vultures and that I wouldn't finish it.

**CHALLENGE: **Your job is to write about the next generation of Ultimate Spider-Man! In other words, their kids! Will some inherit powers, while other's don't? Will the team stay in touch after all these years? Are their kids friends in any way/shape/form? Do the kids have siblings? ALL STUFF LIKE THAT! :D

And the requirements... I don't have as many as before.

**REQUIREMENT #1: **Don't make all of the kids only children. Sure, maybe one's an only child, but one of them is bound to have siblings.

**REQUIREMENT #2: **AGAIN, this should not be a one-shot. This is a topic that deserves SEVERAL chapters.

**REQUIREMENT #3: **Like I mentioned in my previous challenge, PLEASE USE SPELL-CHECK OR HIRE A BETA IF YOU ARE NOT ADEPT AT SPELLING/GRAMMAR! It really bugs me when people write stories like they're just texting a friend. I understand if you're not perfect, or if English isn't your native language. I don't mind the occasional mistake or typo. It's just when it happens constantly.

And the optionals...

**OPTIONAL #1: **Try to create some children of supervillains- but only ones that would make sense. See how it would work out!

Okay, so I don't have as many requirements/optionals in this one, mainly because there are so many ways this story could go, I can't really set too many guidelines.

Contact me via PM if you're going to write it- and contacting me is not a commitment to write it! if you decide to back out of the challenge or not do it for whatever reason, go right ahead! I'm not asking you to contact me so I can hold you to your word, I just want to read the story! I will follow your story and review every chapter!

Happy writing!

-TFB


	4. Split-into-two-then-one-turns-evil YEAH

Wait, Alex, you came up with another one?  
>YUP I DID SO HA<br>I had three initial challenges I wanted to post, and they are the previous ones. And then I think to myself, ALEX YOU MUST POST ANOTHER  
>Because all the stories I've followed will not update fast enough. I'm currently following 49 stories and none have updated since 2 days ago. Is this normal for you guys? I don't know I've only been here... oh wait I've been here almost a year now.<p>

ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF THAT LETS GET ONTO THE CHALLENGE which I thought of while reading Percy Jackson ._.

**CHALLENGE: **So, Peter's having a bit of troubles lately. He's had a few close calls with his secret ID, been exhausted to the point where he fell asleep in class, and just wishing there were two of him to go around. One for the Spidey side of life, and one for his normal life as Peter Parker.

Well, guess what? NOW THERE IS :D

Through some way ore another(you decide) Peter's been split into two people. At first he's kind of happy, but then he realizes there are lots of drawbacks. First off, only one of them has powers now. Second, the one who does have powers has been acting... weird.

AND YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT ACTING WEIRD MEANS (WINK WINK) (the one with powers is turning evil :D)

**YOU KNOW WHAT I DON"T HAVE ANY REQUIREMENTS OR OPTIONALS AS TO THE PLOT BUT I HAVE SOME GENERAL THINGS THAT I NEED TO MENTION SO YEAH**

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE use spelling/grammar! MOST OF US ARE NOT DYSLEXIC so we should be able to write like decent, non-texting human beings!

I would rather this story be kept at a low T rating or less(because my parents must screen everything I read ._.) and mature content can sometimes make me uncomfortable.

No OCs. Just no.

NOT A ONE-SHOT. Multiple chapters, please.

BE HAPPY :D

Contact me if you're going to write it- and contacting me is not a commitment to write it! if you decide to back out of the challenge or not do it for whatever reason, go right ahead! I'm not asking you to contact me so I can hold you to your word, I just want to read the story! I will follow your story and review every chapter!

I think I had too much sugar today... well I'm staying home sick from school so I dunno why I'm hyper (and I just almost choked on some phlegm NOT FUN)

HAPPY WRITING!

-Alex


End file.
